Many games and sports require the keeping of a score or the exhibiting of numerical information to assist in or to enhance the activity. Score-pads and score-cards are common means to achieve this. The use of a series of flip cards with preprinted numerals may also provide a changing score or point count as is taught by Degirmence in U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,725. This invention is too large to be easily carried and too cumbersome to be placed on a game table. However, a simple mechanical device may make the necessary numerals easier to exhibit and easier to change as a point count changes during play. A small mechanical numerical display device may be especially helpful in the card game entitled “Magic the Gathering®” where a changing display of two numerals is essential to the game. There is a need for a simple, small portable numerical display device wherein the display can be easily changed as needed throughout play without detracting from the game or taking up table space.